halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of seven references in Halo
Bungie Studios has long enjoyed using the number Seven (7) in its games in many prominent waysMarathon.Bungie.Org: The Number Seven. Ensemble Studios and authors also have certain obvious seven references in their works about Halo. The following attempts to list the intentional references Bungie placed into Halo for the fans to find. As such, not all of these references may be fully accurate, and many of them may be proven to be false at any time. Bungie's obsession with the number seven may be attributed to (or be a determining factor) why John-117 is considered lucky, as 7 is considered a lucky number. In spite of the fact that the number seven is featured extensively in Bungie's work, it has generated an aura of apophenia. This cultural nuance can be compared to the 23 enigma. ''Halo'' Series ''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' (and Halo: The Flood) ''Halo: First Strike'' ''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' ''Halo 2'' ''Halo 3'' Cortana Letters and Transmissions I Love Bees ''Halo: Contact Harvest'' ''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' ''Halo Wars'' ''Halo 3: ODST'' there are '''7 Covenant cruisers glassing New Mombasa. *In the opening cutscene there are 7''' ODST 's that drop in Gunnery Sergeant Buck's squad (the 6 ODST 's originaly in The Squad plus Captain Veronica Dare). *At 00:39 onwards of the Legendary Epilogue cutscene, there are '''7 Engineers looking down into the Forerunner structure. *In the side-story in the game, Sadie's Story, the number of the train Sadie Endesha boards at the very beginning is 14, or 7'''x2. *In the side-story in the game, Sadie's Story, Dr. Endesha sees '''7 Engineers who escaped the Brutes. *The watchtower of the bridge inside the ONI Alpha Site's compound is number 07. *In the Firefight game mode, there is a total of 7''' gold skulls. *The number of the Olifant used by Dare and Vergil is 49, or '7'2. *There are '''7 Olifants in the game (including the destroyed ones). *There are 7''' supply cache's for the player to find. *At the Beginning of the Mission "Data Hive", the player starts on Sublevel '''7 *The final cutscene plays 7''' hours after drop. So it took Veronica Dare and her squad '''7 hours to rescue Virgil *Buck's service number (92458-3'7'''10'7'''-EB), is divisible by 7', excluding dashes and letters. *Mickey's service number (51033-159'7'''3-MC) is divisible by '''7, excluding dashes and letters. }} ''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' *Sergeant Michael Baird found fourteen terabytes of information on cancer using Shipnet. 14/2=7 *Mo Ye's initial plan was to have Baird drive the ship into a red giant fourteen million miles starboard. 14/2=7 *When Baird first exited the medbay he ran into seven Covenant soldiers (4 Unggoy, 2 Kig-Yar, and 1 Elite). Palace Hotel *John-117 was less than seven meters from a Kig-Yar when its head snapped to the side.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 355 The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole *Preston Cole was one of seven children (four boys and three girls). *Ensign Alexis Indara begins management training (Series 7') following the [[CMA Season of Plenty|CMA ''Season of Plenty]]'s bi-annual personnel review. *The UNSC Destroyers which participated in the Callisto Incident in 2494 carried only '''7 Ares Missiles.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 439 *During the Skirmish at Theta Ursae Majoris the [[UNSC Gorgon (Destroyer)|UNSC Gorgon]] had seven Pelicans on standby. *"The scattered debris of seven destroyers, however, continued on their previous trajectories."Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 464 }} ''Halo: Reach'' At the end of the credits when completed on legendary there is a number seven on the loading area ''Halo Legends *There is a 7''' in the sky just before the Desert Battle. Odd One Out *'''7 residents of planet Cronkee are spoken of in the episode, including 'Mama' and the dinosaur. The Package *The battle between John-117 and Thel 'Lodamee lasts 7''' seconds. *When Frederic-104, Kelly-087 and John-117 enter the Covenant Flagship Kelly says, "We got three minutes" indicating that the space battle lasted '''7 minutes. Homecoming * Ralph-303 mentions to Daisy-023 that it has been 7''' years since they were abducted to participate in the SPARTAN-II program. }} Miscellaneous Sources Links Internal *List of references to religion in Halo *List of Marathon references in Halo External *The Septionary is a fan-created list every seven letter word in the english language. *The relevant Bungie.Net forum topic is here. *List of "Three" References in Halo - Parody of this list at Gruntipedia. 7 Category:Articles Needing Fact Cleanup